Episodio VIII
Episodio VIII es el octavo episodio de la Tercera temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo más (Newbies). Esa misma noche Mariah-(Viendose al espejo) Roderick-(Entra) Se puede? Mariah-Ya casi estoy lista (Sonríe) Roderick-Luces hermosa Mariah…Estoy en los últimos detalles Roderick-(Le da una pequeña caja en las manos) Mariah-Qué es? (La abre) Roderick-Son 2 gemelos…los compré para ti, supuse que combinarían con tu tono de piel o tus ojos Mariah-Gracias (Se los pone) Cómo me lucen? Roderick-Te ves preciosa (Se besan) Mariah-Te amo demasiado Roderick-Yo yo te amo ti Mariah-Tú luces muy guapo Roderick-Gracias…Lista? Mariah-Lista Abajo Andreas-Se los digo, Adam patrocina las mejores fiestas del mundo, no sólo lo dice la gente Mason-Deberíamos ir más seguido (Ríen) Kitty-Seguro valdrá la pena Andreas-(Ríe y le besa la mejilla) Mariah-Ya están listos? Madison-Ah!...te ves estupenda, esos gemelos son preciosos Mariah-Gracias, ya me lo han dicho Roderick-(Ríe un poco) Alistair-…Combinan con tu tono de piel y ojos, le dio al correcto Mariah-…Estás seguro de que quieres ir? Alistair-Estoy bien, no te preocupes (Sonríe un poco) Mariah-Vale (Lo abraza) Andando …………………… Adam-(En el micrófono) Se oye? Bill-Veamos (Sube al escenario) Probando, probando, probando Adam-Probando, probando, probando, probando Bill-Probando!!!!!!! Adam-Probando!!!!!!!! Los 2-Nos copian?!!!!! Hayley-Lindo…ya es suficiente Bill-Ok ñ.ñ Adam-Sean bienvenidos, espero que se diviertan, tenemos a unos invitados muy especiales, un grupo de estrellas que salieron de la nada, pero estoy seguro que llegaron para quedarse, así que disfruten, y que comienze la fiesta!!! Bill-Y un, dos, tres, cuatro!!! (Música) Madison-A RedOne, Konvict GaGa, oh-oh, eh I've had a little bit too much, much All of the people start to rush, start to rush by How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man Kitty-Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone Madison-What's going on on the floor? Kitty-I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore Madison-Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? Kitty-I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just dance Spencer-Gonna be okay Madison-da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance spin that record babe da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, (Spencer-gonna be okay), d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance …Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh What's going on on the floor? Kitty-I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore Madison-Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? Kitty-I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just dance Spencer-Gonna be okay Madison-da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, Spencer-Gonna be okay Madison-d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just Spencer-When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah Spencer y Kitty-Shorty I can see that you got so much energy Spencer-The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round Spencer y Kitty-And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me Spencer-In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down And Kitty-Dance Spencer-gonna be okay(Oooh) Kitty- da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance (Spencer- Uh yeah), spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm (Spencer-Uh yeah) Just dance Spencer-Gonna be okay Kitty-da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, (Spencer-gonna be okay), d-d-d-dance Dance, dance,(Spencer-Yeah) just, j-j-just dance (Música) Spencer-Woo! Let's go! Kitty-Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Madison-Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle Spencer-I got it, just stay close enough to get it Madison-Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it Spend the lasto (Spencer-I got it) In your pocko (Spencer-I got it) Kitty y Madison-Just dance, (Spencer-gonna be okay), da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, (Madison-Baby!!)(Spencer-gonna be okay), da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance (Aplauden) Adam-Leila, qué te parece ese comienzo? Yo comenzaría a tomarlos en cuenta para esta decición Leila-Ya te dije que no me presiones, por favor Adam Adam-…Vale Alistair-Stone cold, stone cold You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor Stone cold, stone cold Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore Stone cold, baby God knows I tried to feel Happy for you Know that I am, even if I Can't understand, I'll take the pain Bill-(Lo miraba cantar) Alistair-Give me the truth, me and my heart We'll make it through If happy is her, I'm happy for you Hmmmm Hayley-Qué miras? Bill-Sssh…escucha Hayley-(Lo mira) Alistair-Stone cold, stone cold You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone Stone cold, stone cold I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold Leila-(Lo mira) Alistair-Stone cold, baby God knows I tried to feel Happy for you Know that I am, even if I Can't understand, I'll take the pain Give me the truth, me and my heart We'll make it through If happy is her, I'm happy for you Spencer-(Lo miraba) Alistair-Don't wanna be stone cold, Stone…I wish I could mend this but here's my goodbye Oh, I'm happy for you Know that I am, even if I Can't understand If happy is her, If happy is… her!! I'm happy for you (Aplauden) Bill-Hayley… Hayley-…Bill? Bill-(La abraza) Tenía razón!! Hayley-Aahh, Bill!! (Ríe) Bill-Tenía razón, fue correcto, son talentosos, son lo que esperaba, incluso más, no me equivoqué, tenía razón!! Hayley-Tenías razón (Sonríe) Bill-Tenía razón…no sabía lo que hacía, pensaba que esto sería un completo desastre, pensaba que ese video era un error, pensaba que Leila se decepcionaría e iba a matarme, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero estaba en lo correcto! Hayley-(Ríe) Estoy orgullosa de ti, Bill…lo que haces es un gran sacrificio y eso me gusta, y te amo Bill-Yo también te amo (Se besan) En el baño Mariah-Exactamente cuando pensaba que no podía pasar nada malo en su relación, Isaac termina haciendo una tontería como esa Madison-Completamente de acuerdo contigo…ugh, la odio! Mariah-A Elvira? (Comienzan a arreglarse viéndose al espejo) Madison-La odio totalmente, la odio desde que besó a Tristán, la odio desde que me hablaron de ella, es una manipuladora, no le bastó y ahora manipuló a Isaac Mariah-Yo también estoy molesta por lo que le hicieron a Alis, ya que es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo después de Shannon Jane-(Sale del baño) Madison-Y no has pensado en…(Mira a Jane a travez del espejo) Silencio… Mariah-No puede ser, verdad Madison-Jane! (La abraza) Jane-(Ríe) Es increíble Madison-Creí que no volvería a verte (Ríe) Jane-Bree también está conmigo Mariah-Esto es genial, todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos Madison-Pero no entiendo, qué hacen las 2 aquí? Jane-…….. ……………………… Bill-Leila! Leila-Qué pasa Bill? Bill-Tenemos que hablar Leila-Soy todo oídos Bill-..E-e-el chico que cantó, el que cantó Stone Cold Leila-Sí? Bill-Lo escuché cantar Leila-Ajá Bill-Y, todos sabemos que tomarás una decición pues… Leila-Podrías ir al grano, Bill Bill-Creo que deberías escogerlo a él Leila-… Bill-Ser artista significa demostrar tus sentimientos a la gente a través de la música, si lo viste…te darás cuenta que demostró el dolor que sentía en ese momento, yo digo…que él debería tenerlo Leila-…Estás seguro de lo que piensas? Bill-A mi me gustó como cantó…escucha al resto, y tal vez lo consideres Leila-…Lo pensaré Bill-Ok (Se va) En otra parte de ahí, los chicos estaban felices de que Jane y Bree hayan vuelto Madison-Es lo que les digo, juntos como en los viejos tiempos Joey-Sí…como en los viejos tiempos Jane-…También te extrañe Joey-(Ríe) Ay Jane (La abraza) No vuelvas a desaparecer así, por favor Jane-Esta bien (Ríe) Prometo ya no hacerlo Joey-Ya no puedes hacerlo, estoy a punto de tener éxito en una carrera musical y que mejor que disfrutarlo con mis amigos que… Madison-Espera, espera, espera Silencio…. Madison-Cómo que estás a punto de tener éxito, a caso tú… Jane-(La interrumpe) Oh, y dónde están Mason, Skylart y Shannon? (Música) Kitty-Creo que ya sé dónde están Shannon-It starts with (Skylart-one) Skylart (Con Mason)-One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to explain in due time (All I know) Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away (It's so unreal) Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, didn't even know I wasted it all just (to watch you go) I kept everythin inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when i Mason (Con Skylart)-(Tried so hard) and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter Shannon (Con Mason)-One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to remind myself how (I tried so hard) In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got (so far) Things aren’t the way they were before You wouldn’t even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me (in the end) I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I Mason (Con Shannon)-(Tried so hard) and got so far But in the end, it doesn’t even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn’t even matter… I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There’s only one thing you should know I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There’s only one thing you should know…I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn’t even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn’t even matter (Música) (Aplauden) Zack-Dios, esta fiesta es de lo más aburrida del mundo, juro que yo sólo vine para ver a Joey Rian-Ojala Joey consiga el honor de trabajar con la Srta. Stone Jack-Tal vez lo consiga…pero su individualismo no se compara con nosotros Rian-Estás en lo correcto Zack-Brindemos Jack-Por nuestro talento que supera a toda la mediocría ajena de estos chicos, que no se compara ocn nosotros Los 3-Salud (Música) Joey-Load up on guns, bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self assured Oh no, I know a dirty Word Hello, hello, hello, how low? x3 Hello, hello, hello! Leila-(Lo miraba) Joey-With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido Yeah, hey, yay (Música) Joey-I'm worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end Hello, hello, hello, how low? x3 Hello, hello, hello! With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido Yeah, hey, yay (Música) Joey-And I forget just why I taste Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it's hard to find Oh well, whatever, never mind Hello, hello, hello, how low? x3 Hello, hello, hello! With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido A denial! x9 (Aplauden) Skylart-Chicos, ahora que estamos todos reunidos Kitty-Como en lo viejos tiempos Skylart-Yo y Madison queremos darles un anuncio Skylart y Madison-Nos vamos a casar! Mariah-Oh por Dios, todo esto es increíble! Kitty-Algo me dice que hoy es el día de dar buenas noticias Shannon-…… Skylart-…Shannon, si no lo apruebas al menos alégrate por mí Shannon-Bueno…tengo mis dudas sobre esto…pero podría funcinoar, si estás feliz está bien, pero… Joey-Vamos chicos, estamos reunidos todos, y 2 de nuestros amigos nos han dado una gran noticia, debemos estar felices Bill-De qué hablan, mis pequeñas estrellas ñ.ñ? Skylart-Les estábamos diciendo que Madison y yo nos casaremos pronto Bill-Oh, vaya, chicos, esto es algo inesperado, felicidades, espero que sean felices Sam-Quiénes son felices? Bill-Tristán y Madison se casarán, no es genial? Sam-Qué? Hayley-Quienes se casarán? Sam-Tristán y Madison Hayley-Oh, felicitaciones a los 2, esto es una gran noticia para todos Leila y Adam-(Se acercan a ellos) Sam-No se porqué tengo un mal presentimiento de… Joey-Srta. Stone, ha tomado una decición? Shannon-Sí, queremos saberlo Bill-Oye sí Leila, ya no me dijiste nada sobre los demás (Le susurra a Hayley) Te apuesto a que lo escogerá a él, es un crimen que no lo haga Hayley-Escuchemos a Leila Leila-(Señala) Tú Silencio… Joey-Me está señalando…a mí? Leila-No, a ti no, muévete Joey-…(Se mueve) Silencio… Mason-A…mí? Leila-Sí chico, a ti Joey-Qué? Bill-Qué? Mason-Qué? Esto debe ser un error Leila-(Ríe)…Yo no cometo errores (Se va) Joey-…(La sigue) Espere…espere! Leila-Se te ofrece algo? Joey-Tiene razón, esto debe ser un error, esa fue una de las mejores canciones que he interpretado en mi vida, soy capaz de esto, tengo lo necesario, y ensayé demasiado, no cree que… Leila-Y lo hiciste bien, tienes talento y potencial, es sólo que… Joey-… Leila-…Todos ustedes tienen algo de eso, fue difícil para mí decidir, y más cuando Bill me presionaba con que eligiera a su favorito Joey-Su favorito? Leila-El chico que cantó Stone Cold, no se si sea su favorito pero le encantó su presentación y quería que lo escogiera a él, sin embargo seguí mis instintos y…creo que es la mejor decición, no te pongas celoso, sólo que no creo que seas apto para lo que yo busco Joey-Y él sí? Leila-…He hablado, yo no cometo errores (Se va) Joey-(Se va molesto) Mientras tanto Kitty-No amigos, nosotros no sabemos donde está Joey, sólo se fue Jack-Así que te eligió a ti? Ja, debe ser un error, sera la metida de pata del siglo Spencer-Oigan, tal vez no todos resplancezcamos más que otros, pero no comienzen a insultar a Mason por esto, tiene una voz asesina y si es verdad que la Srta. Stone no comete errores, debe tener una buena razón para escogerlo a él Zack-Tratas de verme la cara? Todos ustedes estuvieron tan malos, incluso él (Señala a Alistair) Y eso que soy fanático de Demi Lovato Alistair-Qué?! Spencer-Un momento, no se pongan a insultar como siempre lo hacen, tal vez nosotros seamos malos, pero no se metan con él, podría patearte el trasero con su voz Alistair-…Gracias, por defenderme Zack-Oh, que lindo…mira, si yo digo que son malos es porque son malos, no quieras defender a nadie porque son igual de patéticos y no sirve de nada Joey-Pasa algo aquí? Alistair-Yo hablaré, Joey, diles a tus amigos que cierren el hocico y se vayan a volar, no los soporto Joey-Vamos, tienen que terminar insultándolos siempre? Rian-Lo sentimos, ya nos conoces, es sólo que no toleramos tanta mediocridad de tus amigos Joey-No, yo no me dirigía a ustedes…les preguntaba a ellos Alistair-Qué? Todos-Qué? Jack, Zack y Rian-Qué? Kitty-Supongo que esa plática con la Srta. Stone no salió nada bien Bill-Hay algo mal aquí? Joey-Yo soy una estrella, una brillan más que otras, y yo…puedo llegar a ser la más brillante de este miserable lugar, no me importa lo que una directora de películas diga, o el grupo de chicos que tengo frente a mí, yo soy una estrella y resplandeceré, y…que mejor que resplandecer con otras estrellas brillantes, no tan brillantes pero sí deslumbran Jack, Zack y Rian- ñ.ñ …No tan brillantes? .-. Joey-Tómenlo como un alago Madison-A todo esto, cuál es tu punto? Eliges a este trio de idiotas que se creen importantes en vez de a tus amigos, que te invitaron a ser parte de su grupo, que te apoyaron cuando todos te daban la espalda, que te invitamos a nuestra mesa en el almuerzo cuando llegaste a McKinley, y que te dimos los solos en la regional y la local?! Jack-Parece que sí Zack-Uy, bronca, bronca, bronca xD Rian-Eso les pasa por… Alistair y Madison-Callense la boca ustedes 3!!! Jack, Zack y Rian- -.-*** Bill-Chicos, ya no peleen, mis estrellas resplandecientes no van a pelear uno con el otro o sí ñ.ñ? Sam-Ay Bill -.- Joey-No quiera arreglarlo Sr. Kaulitz Alistair-Oh, no puede ser, estás celoso de que no te hayan elegido a ti Joey-Me merezco mucho más de lo que tengo Alistair-Mereces más que los amigos que tienes? Eso das a entender Joey-Sabes qué? Interpretalo como tú quieras, eres mi mejor amigo, yo fui rechazado, pero en cambio tú, eres su favorito (Señala a Bill) Bill-Oh Dios, yo no quería esto ._. Alistair-Su favorito? De qué rayos estás hablando? Joey-Verás, preguntale a quien debió elegir Leila, y te dirá que te debió elegir a ti Alistair-En serio? .-. Bill-Wow wow wow, escuchen, tal vez mostré una preferencia, pero yo nunca dije que era mi favorito, todos ustedes son gente talentosa, miren, ser artista se trata de dar a conocer tus sentimientos a la gente a través de la música, eso fue lo que hizo él Joey-Esa, fue, una de las mejores presentaciones que he hecho, y ensayé demasiado para no recibir nada Sam-Bien hecho Bill, lo empeoraste Bill- -.-** Shannon-Chicos, creo que esto ya se salió de control .-. Joey-Saben qué? No los necesito, este, es mi momento donde mi futuro se va a definir, me convertiré en estrella, y ni tú ni ninguna bola de mediocres me va a detener…hasta aquí llegamos, qué te parece? Madison-No, Joey… Alistair-No, no, no, creo que es lo mejor, deja que se vaya, si quiere terminar así lo haremos a su manera Joey-… Jack-Sólo dilo Joey…y dejémonos de problemas Zack-Anda, suéltalo amigo Joey-…No quiero tener nada que ver con todos ustedes Alistair-…… Joey-…En especial contigo (Se va) Madison-(Va tras él) Mason-Déjalo Madison (La detiene)…No vale la pena Madison-…Tenía años que no lo veíamos y volvió…deberíamos estar felices Alistair-…El volvió, pero no es el mismo de antes Madison-Hablamos con él? Tal vez no fue la manera correcta de hablar Alistair, Mason, Spencer y Jane-No Spencer-No vale la pena, Madison…no entenderá (Se van) Madison-……. (Música) (A lo largo de la canción se muestran varios Flashbacks sobre los tiempos de McKinley) Madison-What the hell’s going on Have you gone undercover? You were here, now you’re not Been replaced by another Cause it’s still your face But there’s something strange Not the one I remember Can you please explain Did they wipe your brain? Is this gonna be forever? Alistair y Madison-Cause everything you say Everything you do Is freaking me out, freaking me out You know we used to be the same Who the hell are you Freaking me out, freaking me out Madison-Then I swear I thought I knew you But all that was yesterday And now you turn it around, what’s that about? Cause you’re freaking me out, freaking me out (Música) Alistair-Think you’re real, but you’re fake Think you’re deep, but you’re shallow You’ve become, what you hate Now you’re lost, just a shadow So we pull your strings Cause it makes no sense That you act like you’re better You can say these things To your so-called friends And they just might think you’re clever Alistair y Madison-But everything you say Everything you do Is freaking me out, freaking me out You know we used to be the same Who the hell are you Freaking me out, freaking me out Alistair-Then I swear I thought I knew you But all that was yesterday Alistair y Madison-And now you turn it around, what’s that about? Cause you’re freaking me out, freaking me out (Música) Alistair-Wake up, wake up, wake up Madison-Snap out of it Alistair-Wake up, wake up, wake up Madison-Snap out of it Alistair-Wake up, wake up Los 2-Wake up!!!! Everything you say Everything you do Is freaking me out, freaking me out You know we used to be the same Who the hell are you Freaking me out, freaking me out Madison-And now Everything you say Everything you do Is freaking me out, freaking me out So why’d you play your games Who’re you trying to fool? Freaking me out, freaking me out Alistair-And I swear I thought I knew you But all that was yesterday And now you turn it around, what’s that about? Cause you’re freaking me out, freaking me out